Alpha and Omega:New beginnings
by Garth the alpha wolf
Summary: Two weeks after Lilly died Donna goes to check on Garth and something unexpected happens...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New beginnings

It has been two weeks since Lilly's death, the sky was cloudy and the white snow on the ground now looked grey due to the overcast. Garth had been hiding in his den crying for the past couple of weeks. During this time he had gained weight and was very weak.

**Jeremy's POV:**

I woke up to Donna snoring in my ear. "Donna get up, you have to go check on Garth!", I yelled to her. But she didn't budge. So I picked her up and threw her out in the snow. "Damn it Jeremy, what the hell was that for?!", Donna yelled angrily. "You have to go check on Garth!", I yelled back. "Fine but you're checking on him next time", said Donna as she jumped into the air and flew away.

**3****rd**** person POV:**

When Donna got to Garth's den she walked in. She could hear him crying as soon as she walked in. When Donna saw the condition Garth was in she was shocked. "Garth are you ok?", she asked. "No, I…..I just can't live without Lilly.", he sobbed. Donna put her arm around him to comfort him. "Thanks.", said Garth shyly. "No problem." , she replied. " You know, when you're here, I don't feel alone anymore.", said Garth as he perked up. "Really? Do you mean that?", asked Donna. "Yeah.", he replied as he looked into her blue eyes. They both stared into each others eyes and then Donna leaned in and kissed Garth. At first he was shocked about it but then gently kissed back. They were kissing for two minutes until Donna pulled away. "What's wrong?", Garth asked. "I'm sorry it's not you….", she started to say. "What is it?", asked Garth. But Donna didn't answer she just turned around and ran out of his den and flew away.

**What will happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2: Donna Garth trouble

**Chapter 2: Donna + Garth = Trouble**

While Donna was flying home, she heard someone calling to her from below. "Donna Stop! We should really talk about what just happened back there!" She looked down and saw Garth running after her. "Donna Please!", he pleaded. Donna stopped and thought for a minute before gliding to the ground. Garth walked up to her and he was panting. After he caught his breath he spoke. "Why did you kiss me?", he asked. "I just got caught up in the moment. It didn't mean anything.", she replied shyly. That last sentence felt like a punch in the face to Garth. "Well it meant something to me", he said sadly. Donna saw the tears forming in his eyes and quickly tried to explain what she meant. "It just doesn't feel right kissing you after Lilly died.", she said. "You don't have to worry about that. after you kissed me, I nearly cried because you reminded me of her.", said Garth with watering eyes. "You look like her, you talk like her...you kiss like her." He lowered his head as a tear rolled down his muzzle. Donna put her paw on his shoulder. Garth looked up at her with his big green eyes and gave her a weak smile. She then pulled him into a warm and furry hug. Then, Garth pulled Donna into a long and sensual kiss. As they were kissing, Donna slid her tongue into his mouth. Garth was surprised at first but accepted the action by copying it. "Would you like to finish this at my den?", he asked as they disconnected from the kiss. Donna gave him a devilish grin then grabbed his paw and pulled him into the air. Meanwhile, Kate was hiding behind a bush watching them. After they left, she turned around and ran towards Jeremy's den.

**Garth's Den:**

Once Donna and Garth arrived at the den, Donna pulled Garth into another kiss. While they were kissing, she pushed him onto his back and stuck her tongue in his mouth. When they disconnected from the kiss, Donna began to lick Garth's chest. She slowly made her way down to his stomach causing him to moan deeply. Donna then moved down and licked in between his legs. This resulted in Garth's "dog" to slide out from under his fur all erect. She looked at it lustfully. "It's so Big!", she said with delight. Garth didn't respond. He just moaned as he felt Donna grip his dick and put in her mouth. she then started to bob her head up and down as she sucked on his member. Garth continued to moan in pleasure as he thought,"_Should I be mating with Jeremy's sister behind his back?" _But he pushed that thought out of his head to enjoy the blow job he was receiving from Donna

**Jeremy's Den:**

Jeremy was taking a peaceful nap when Kate ran in. "JEREMY GET UP!", she yelled as she shook him from his slumber. "AAHH!", he yelled as he swung his paw at her face. Kate ducked away from his paw. Jeremy opened his eyes and sighed in relief when he saw it was just Kate. "Why does everyone yell when they wake me up?", he asked getting annoyed. "Anyways, Kate why are you even here?" "I came here to tell you that I saw Donna and Garth making out in the meadows. Then the ran off together towards his den.", she replied. Jeremy looked at her with a concerned look on his face. "Are you sure it was Garth you saw?", he asked. "Not unless there's a wolf that looks exactly like him.", Kate said sarcastically. Jeremy now had an angry look on his face."Come with me.", he growled as he walked out of the den.

**Garth's den:**

Donna sucked on Garth's dick even harder than before. He had now brought his paw to the back of her head and forced it down onto his member. "Donna I'm about to...Uhhhhh!", moaned Garth as he felt his climax. Donna gagged when he released a huge amount of cum into her mouth. She then swallowed the fluid and licked the rest of it off the tip of his dick. Just then Jeremy walked in followed by kate. When Garth saw jeremy he quickly got up from under Donna. "Jeremy it's not what it looks like!", he said with a scared tone in his voice. "SHUT UP GARTH!", barked Jeremy. His outburst caused everyone to jump. Kate walked up to Garth angrily. "You should be ashamed of yourself!", she yelled as she clawed his face. Garth fell to the ground holding his face in pain. "KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF OF HIM!", yelled Donna as she threw a fireball that sent Kate through the side of the den. Jeremy quickly ran over to her and checked her pulse. Nothing. "What have you done?", he asked turning to Donna.

**Yay! I made my First lemon!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's note**

**First off I owe you all an apology for taking forever to update my story. I have been having trouble thinking of ideas so that's why it is taking so long. Second, the next chapter to "new beginnings" will be posted may 26. If any one could help me out, I could post it sooner. Once again sorry for the late update.**


	4. Chapter 3: What happens to Kate?

**Chapter 3: What happens to Kate?**

**Jeremy's POV:**

"What have you done?", I repeated standing over Kate's lifeless body. "I -I didn't mean to", she stammered still in shock at what she did. "It doesn't matter if you meant to or not, SHE'S DEAD!" All of a sudden I started feeling dizzy. I looked over at Donna and noticed she had passed out. I stumbled over to her and her eyes were still open. Then my vision started getting blurry. Soon enough I passed out as well.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Jeremy woke up dazed and found himself in a strange cave. He blinked a few times to clear up his vision and noticed that the walls of the cave were coated in crystals. Then he heard Donna moaning and turned to see her struggling to get to her feet. Jeremy got up and walked over to her and helped her up. "Where are we?" she asked. "In my crystal cave." said a female voice from nowhere. "Who said that?" Jeremy asked the voice. Just then a wolf with snow white fur and green eyes stepped out of the shadows. "Hello Jeremy." said the wolf. "Who are you and how do you know my name?!" he asked feeling threatened. "I would expect you not to recognize me ….not in this form." Donna and Jeremy were very confused. They then watched as her fur and eyes went from white to brown. "SARA?!" they both yelled in unison as they stared at their sister in disbelief. "Wait, was that you who knocked us out?" asked Jeremy. "Yeah, and I apologize for that." replied Sara. "OH SHIT! KATE!" yelled Donna in a panic. "Who's Kate?" asked Sara. "The wolf that she killed." replied Jeremy. "Wait how long ago?" "About 10 minutes ago. Why?" "Come with me!" she said as ran out of the cave and jumped into the air. Donna and Jeremy followed. Sara led them back to Garth's cave where he was trying to comfort Humphrey as he cried into Kate's burnt chest. After the three airborne wolves landed, they walked over to Kate's body. "It's ok I'm here to help." Sara said to Humphrey. Jeremy turned to her. "How are you going to help? I've tried healing her but I'm afraid I can't bring a dead body back from the dead." He said sarcastically. "Just watch." Sara said coolly. He watched as she closed her eyes and chanted "gnirb etaK kcab." three times. She opened her eyes and Donna noticed that they were completely dilated. Sara blinked and they went back to normal. Kate stirred and moaned. Jeremy watched as the burn on Kate's chest started to heal. Humphrey ran over to her and hugged her. "Kate I thought I had lost you!" After she had fully healed Kate got up and thanked Sara. "You're welcome.", she replied. After Humphrey took Kate home, Jeremy talked to Sara. "How did you bring Kate back from the dead?'' , he asked. "I used magic.", she replied. Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "The words I was saying were '_bring Kate back' _I used a spell I learned from Mom." "Wait, Mom can do what we can do?", asked Jeremy. "Yes, she can.", she answered. "Could you teach me?", he asked sheepishly. "You will learn in time.", she replied as she turned and walked away. "Where are you going?", asked Jeremy. "Back to my crystal cave. If you need me, you know where to look."

**Once again I would like to apologize for the late update and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of New beginnings.**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE! URGENT!

**Authors note**

**I'm sad to say that i will not be continuing "New beginnings" **

**If anyone would like to take over the story, Please PM me. **

**Sorry for the inconvinience!**


End file.
